Booty Shake
by The Devils Song
Summary: I am in love with a reckless, perverted party-animal who was first attracted to me by my ass. And I like it. T for language.


Booty Shake

**Dedication: **Anyone who's ever had a guy who they don't like - yet - stare at their ass. 

* * *

><p>Beauty is not caused. It is.<p>

~ Emily Dickinson

* * *

><p>My friends are crazy bitches.<p>

I know that that sounds harsh, but how would you feel if they barged into your apartment at ten o'clock at night, dragged you out of bed, stuffed you into ridiculous clothes and herded you into a club?

Pissed off.

Especially since I _loathe _nightclubs. I loathe too-loud music, tight clothes, dirty dancing and beer. All I wanted was to snuggle up in bed with a glass of warm milk, my iPod and my new romance novel. Was that too much to ask? Apparently so. Did I ever tell you that my friends have horrible fashion sense? I'm a goth. And they expect me to wear . . . Well, I'm not quite sure what it is.

It was a short, tight dress. It only went to a little above mid-thigh and was tight enough that it made my boobs and ass look great, but still left things to the imagination. It was red with a black fish-net material over it. There were no sleeves and I wore to-the-sky heels.

If there is a God out there, he'd take mercy on me right now.

So now here I am, sitting alone at a bar while my friends dance with random, drunk men. How they can shamelessly grind againt strangers and chug beer in public is beyond me. I refused to drink anything but milk, juice or water, so the bartender was already staring at me weirdly.

Many guys had come up and asked me to dance, all of which I cruelly shot down. I feel like a cow right now, but I didn't particularly care.

"What's with the depressed atmosphere surrounding you?"

I groaned and turned around, not wanting to have to shoot down another drunkard. Strangely, this one looked sober. His raven hair hung in his oddly red eyes and his face was blank, not even trying to be seductive.

Because he obviously knew he was.

I glared half-heartedly at him. "It's none of your buisness," I growled. He just raised an eyebrow and sat on the stool next to me.

"Now I actually want to know," he remarked.

I sighed. "My friends dragged me here against my will," I admitted, for some reason comfortable in his presence. "I hate loud music, tight clothes, alcohol and sexually inclined adults."

He chuckled slightly. I wanted to smile at his laugh, it sounded so alluring. Ah, God. I sound gay. "Harsh. But do you hate dancing?"

"No," I said, dreading where this was heading. "I love dancing."

"Do you love techno?"

"Hell no."

"Finally, a sane person!" he exclaimed. "My name is Natsume Hyuuga. Yours?"

I stared at him for a minute before answering. "I don't tell strangers my name."

He smirked at me, clearly having fun. "Do you dance with strangers?" he asked.

. . . Ah, what the hell? What did I have to lose? "Sure," I shrugged, standing up and walking with him to the dance floor. The song ended and on came Heroes by All Time Low. My eyes nearly bugged at out of my head. "Oh my God, a DJ with a good taste in music! Hallelujah!" I cheered as I started dancing.

Natsume danced next to me, moving his body in a way that was tempting to every female in the room. I danced the way I always had; by shaking my hips and moving my arms and legs slower than most people. Probably because my heels were so damn hard to walk in, let alone dance in.

I let my eyes wander toward Natsume, who was staring intently at something lower down. I followed and his line of vision and saw my ass.

. . . He was staring at my freaking ass!

"Hey!" I yelled over the music, making him look up at me. "Stop staring at my ass!"

Natsume smirked at me. "Why? I like it."

"'Cause it's mine. And I barely know you!"

Natsume moved closer and before I could even blink was about an inch away from my lips. "Then do you want to know me?" His big, strong hands rested on my hips and pulled me flush against him.

"No."

He smirked again. "I don't believe you."

His lips crashed to mine and I could taste alcohol on his tongue. At first I tried to push him away. Natsume is a sexy, drunk stranger. You don't kiss those types. But hey, I'm a single girl. Can you blame me for kissing back?

I finally pushed him away, panting. "What the hell, man? I just met you!"

Natsume chuckled. "I feel like I've known you all my life."

"You just want my ass."

"Partially."

I growled and slapped him. "Bastard."

The night then passed without incident. I did not dance or talk, just stared. Well, until the DJ turned off the music and called everyone's attention to him.

"Okay, guys, are you having fun?" Everyone cheered and he continued. "That's great. Well, I have a man here who is trying to win a girl's heart, so give him your full support!" The crowd cheered again and a spotlight landed on a familiar figure with a microphone.

Natsume Hyuuga.

He walked over until he stood in front of me. "Are you a theif?"

"Huh?"

"Because you stole my heart from across the room."

The crowd aww-ed and I laughed. "Why would I steal such a vile thing?"

Natsume coughed awkwardly and continued. "I would go to the end of the world for you."

"Would you stay there for me?"

"Your body is like a temple."

"There are no services today."

"Somebody call Heaven, I think they're missing an Angel."

"Good, I can go back and get away from you."

"God, woman!" he yelled, slapping his forehead. "Here I am putting my dignity on the line for you and you keep shooting me down. Can't you just say yes?"

"Yes."

"Really?" he asked, hope in his eyes.

"No."

Natsume gave me a hopeless look. "Please. I can tell what kind of person you are. You're cautious, won't do anything that could have consequences. You like to play it safe. But just this once, it's okay to be reckless. Please, take a chance with me."

I hesitated. What if he turned out to be an abusive, psycho-stalker? What if he was a serial killer? What if he was controlling? I had so much to lose.

The crowd began to chant. "Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!" I could even see my friends scattered among the strangers, cheering just as hard.

Natsume held out his hand, a pleading look in his eyes. That was when I made the decision that changed my life.

I took it.

I'm not sure what it was that won me over after that. His intoxicating kiss, his gentle eyes, his promise to treat me right and stand by me, his insistance to know my name. Maybe it was fate that I was brought to that club that night. Maybe it was my friend's elaborate scheme. But I know one thing that makes everything else fade in comparison.

I'm in love with a reckless, perverted party-animal who was first attracted to me because of my ass. And you know what?

I _like_ it. I like that he stares at my ass. I like that he does impulsive things. I like that he loves partying, but will stay with me if I don't want to. I like that he drinks like a trucker and eats like a pig. I _like _Natsume Hyuuga.

And that's just the way I like it. 

* * *

><p>AN: Hello! This was inspired by an experiance of mine. At our grade six camp we had a disco, and my friends and I danced the whole time. I later found out that a boy in my class, who refused to dance and stayed on the seats the whole time, had been staring at my ass. So, here is the story based on that. The ending was crap though. I couldn't think of anything.

DISCLAIMED: I do not own Gakuen Alice, All Time Low or any of those pick-up lines.

Review please. Good or bad. Share a story about the last time a guy stared at your ass!


End file.
